Early Morning
by CommanderSpectre
Summary: Kaidan, James, and Sarah Shepard have been a happy threesome for a while now, settling into roles that are loving and understanding. They love Sarah, and they love what they do together, but there is some unresolved tension between the two men that needs to be sorted out. (Rated M for a very good reason)


**Bioware owns any and all things Mass Effect, I just mess with it a bit.**

* * *

James woke to the sound of someone moving around in the kitchen. The noises were low, soft, the maker obviously trying not to disturb those who were still asleep. Rolling over, he curled himself around the other still in bed, the biotic's skin warm against his own, both men only wearing a pair of boxers. He heard Kaidan wake slowly, pressing back against his chest, hands moving over the large arm around his waist.

"G'morning." He mumbled and James hummed a reply into the back of his neck. The noises stopped, stilled, before music started in the kitchen loud enough that it would have woken them had they still been asleep. "Her hearing is scary." The bigger man just hummed again.

"When did she get up? I don't remember her leaving the bed." James asked, eyes still closed.

"I have no idea." Kaidan said and made a pleased sound as James's lips touched his shoulder, his arm tightening around his waist as he pressed himself flush against him. Kaidan could feel him against his ass, hard and thick, pleasurable tingles spreading over his skin in a wave. "James? Are you sure?" They had never taken _that_ step in their relationship in all this time they had been together, never gone past kissing and intimate touches, Sarah always present during those times.

James' answer was to turn Kaidan's head towards him, a hand holding his jaw and kissing him, the kiss was slow and a little hesitant given the lines that were being pushed. The biotic had been trying to work up the nerve to talk to James about this, about just the two of them being together intimately, but hadn't known how to approach the subject. The younger Marine had obviously never been in a relationship with another man before. While he loved Sarah, he also was intensely attracted to James and often thought about what it would be like with just the two of them.

Kaidan broke the kiss with a small gasp, his head falling back to the pillows as James' hand slid under the waistband of his boxers, wrapping around his shaft and starting to pump slowly. He felt his lips against his neck, the tip of his tongue against his skin.

"I've wanted to do this for a while now." James whispered against his skin, "Watching you with Sarah, watching _you_ , but you never made a move."

"I didn't think you-shit!" James squeezed him gently, Kaidan's hips jerking into his hand, "I didn't know if you'd be comfortable with this."

"You could have asked. I didn't think you wanted me." James admitted, his hand stilling as he pressed a kiss behind his ear. "I love Sarah."

"So do I."

"But I want you right now, Kaidan." His hand left him completely, turning him so he was under him. Kaidan wrapped his arms around him as James kissed him again, feeling the muscles of his back under his palms as James moved against him. Kaidan had watched him and Sarah multiple times, eyes moving over every shift and play of muscle under the Marine's dark caramel skin as he worshipped their girl before joining in, unable to restrain himself. To know James had been watching and wanting him as well was both a relief and a turn-on. He could feel the desire in his touches as James mapped his body with his hands, moving over the dense musculature of his torso, the muscles moving under his hands as Kaidan arched into his touch. He pulled down his boxers, his hardened length freed of their confines and Kaidan swore as James took him in his hand again.

James kissed and nipped at his neck as he stroked him, fingertips moving over the tip gently and making him gasp. At least, he was pretty sure James had never been with another man before.

"Fuck, Kaidan." James breathed against his neck, his own erection pressing against his hip. He shifted, his hand leaving him again as he reached for the bedside table, opening the drawer and pulling out a small bottle Kaidan hadn't known was there. How long had been James planning this? There was the sound of the bottle opening and Kaidan watched as James poured some of the clear fluid into his palm, rubbing his hands together and coating them, making them shine. He went back to him and when his hand wrapped around him again it was cool and slick, the contrast making the older man's head spin. He felt his fingers between his legs, searching, the lube cool against his skin and he shuddered as James found his opening, circling the ring of muscle with his fingertip, pressing against it but not inside.

Their eyes met and Kaidan nodded, reassuring him and he gave a low moan as one of James' fingers breached him, the other man pausing, letting him adjust to the intrusion before he started to push and pull slightly. James timed the stroke of his hand with the stroke of his finger, Kaidan crying out as a second was added, stretching him further, relaxing him and preparing him.

"Holy shit, Kaidan." James whispered and Kaidan took his face in his hands, kissing him deeply, his tongue sliding into his mouth, the younger man groaning into the kiss. His hands left him completely as Kaidan pushed him over onto his back, kicking off his boxers, pulling down James' and casting them aside. His length lay thick and heavy on his stomach and James cursed in Spanish as Kaidan took him in his hand, moving between his legs. He looked up at him, seeing him watching him, eyes dark and chest heaving. His eyes closed as he pressed a kiss to the wide head, feeling his hand in his hair as he slipped him past his lips. He pleasured him slowly with his lips and tongue, James' hips jerking up into his mouth. "Kaidan, shit, I need you." His mouth left him with a pop and he moved over him, their lips meeting again in a kiss as Kaidan reached for the bottle on the table, pouring an amount in his palm and taking James in his hand again, making him slick.

Sitting up on his hips, he positioned him between his legs, feeling him nudge at his entrance, James' hands going to his hips as he stared up at him, tongue moving over his lips. Both men moaned as Kaidan eased himself down onto him, his cock jumping at the feeling of James filling him. Now he understood the look of pure bliss Sarah got when James would slide inside her, eyes closing and lips parting.

Their pants and moans filled the room as Kaidan started to move, leaning over him and sliding up and down his length. The other mans hands gripped his hips, starting to pump up into him, making Kaidan's eyes close tight at the feeling of him moving inside him. Wrapping his arms around him, he sat up, going to his knees and turning them over so Kaidan was beneath him again, not leaving him for a moment as he draped one of his legs over his shoulder, hips rocking into him.

Kaidan wrapped his fingers around his length, stroking himself in time with James' hips but the other man pushed his hand away, doing that for him, Kaidan's hands grabbing onto the pillow as the pleasure built, pushing him closer and closer to the edge. He whimpered as James pulled out slowly, almost leaving him completely before pushing back into him just as slowly, doing this again and again, the strokes long, as if the Marine was savoring the feel of Kaidan clenched around him.

"Holy fuck." he breathed as he looked down, seeing him vanish into him.

"Harder, James, please." Kaidan pleaded and he looked at him.

"Are you sure? I don't want to hurt you, K."

"Yes." He said with a nod and James pulled almost completely out again before snapping back into him, their skin slapping together and making Kaidan cry out. James stopped, worried that he had hurt him, but Kaidan's shake of his head dissuaded those fears, encouraging him to do it again. The sound of them coming together again and again was loud in the quiet of the room, James grunting with every push of his hips. Kaidan came with a shout, spilling over James' fingers and his own stomach, his biotics flaring brightly in the darkness of the room. With a broken cry, James joined him shortly after, burying himself as he spilled inside of him. He almost collapsed on him, Kaidan's leg leaving his shoulder as he panted into his neck.

"We should have done that sooner." James panted and Kaidan gave a weak laugh.

"Yes, we should have." He said and James picked his head up to kiss him. "I love you, you know that, right?"

"I...love you too." James said, and although he had hesitated, the look in his eyes and the emotion in his voice made the words genuine. He moved, Kaidan whimpering a little as he slid out of him, leaving the bed and going into the small attached bathroom. Kaidan listened as he cleaned himself up a little, coming back with a washcloth and running it over Kaidan's chest and stomach, cleaning him of his spend. His touch was gentle as he went between his legs and Kaidan ran his hand along his arm. "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No, you didn't." Kaidan reassured him and they shared a slow kiss before James tossed the cloth into the laundry basket by the dresser. Kaidan got out of bed, stretching and he smiled as James pulled him against him, their skin pressed together as he kissed his forehead.

They got dressed in an intimate silence, changing the sheets before leaving the bedroom.

"Are you two fucking kidding me?!" Sarah exclaimed and they looked at her, shocked at the outburst. She can't have been angry that they… "It's about damn time!"

Her face and chest were flushed, eyes dark and she leaned against the counter heavily, breathing hard. She looked so turned on it must have been painful for her. She must have heard _everything._

"Holy shit! I mean, dear god!" They laughed, going to her and caging her between them, her skin warm against theirs and she shuddered as James pressed against her front as Kaidan molded herself to her back. "It took everything in me not to join you two!"

"Why didn't you, Lola?" James asked.

"Because I could tell for a while now how long you two have wanted to get together, but neither one of you was making a move. I was about ready to lock you guys in a room together, holy shit." Sarah said, her eyes closing as Kaidan wrapped his hands around her hips.

"Well, thank you." He whispered against her ear. "Give us a little while to recharge and we'll take care of you." He said and she nodded as James' fingers tugged at the hem of her shirt, touching her skin.

"I made food." She said, her voice trembling. "Figured you guys would need it."

"We'll eat and then we'll meet you in the bedroom." James said, his lips sliding over hers in a teasing kiss. She pulled out from in between them, heading for the bedroom. "Don't start without us, Lola."

"After hearing the two of you," She called back after her shoulder, "I might just finish without you." The door closed behind her and the two men shared a look.

"Let's eat quickly." Kaidan said.

"Uh, yeah."

* * *

 **I make no apologies.**


End file.
